I Like Them
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: "You're so beautiful," Michael murmured in Alex's skin. His fingers traced the words tattooed on his lover's skin. "You're biased. I'm your chosen one; you have to think I'm beautiful." Alex sniped back, grinning into the pillow. (one-shot, malex, smut)


"You're so beautiful," Michael murmured in Alex's skin. His fingers traced the words tattooed on his lover's skin.

"You're biased. I'm your chosen one; you have to think I'm beautiful." Alex sniped back, grinning into the pillow.

"No," Michael kissed Alex's shoulder, "everyone," another kiss was pressed onto Alex's back, "thinks," and another, this one much lower than the rest, "you," this time his lips pressed onto Alex's left cheek, "are," the last kiss was pressed to his right cheek. He slid back up Alex's body to whisper into the human's ear. "I just have the privilege of telling you it."

Alex flipped them over so he was above Michael. "I think we're talking too much, don't you agree?"

Michael smirked before flipping them around again. He leaned back onto the bawls of his feet. "You just can't take a compliment."

"Do you want to just keep wrestling or are you going to fuck me?"

"You must learn how to have patience," Michael grinned, ducking down to kiss Alex. He ignored Alex's grumbles and grabbed the bottle of lube off the bed.

After coating two fingers with the material, he pushed one lightly into the pink pucker. He worked his finger in slowly before adding the second. His scissored them slowly, enjoying the small sounds of pleasure that Alex made.

"'Mm ready. Michael, please. _Please _fuck me," Alex babbled, his hips arching off the bed as he fucked himself on Michael's fingers.

"Okay. Okay, just wait Alex, let me just-" Michael lined himself up with Alex's hole and pushed the tip of his lubed cock in. He pushed in until the head was all the way in before pausing to let Alex adjust to it.

"Keep goin'."

Michael's breathing picked up as more and more of his cock was inside Alex. "So tight, baby."

Arms clutched at Michael. "Come on, fuck me," Alex panted. He moaned as Michael began to pull back, the cock sliding along his prostate. Michael pushed back in with a single thrust of his hips.

Alex clutched the sheets around him, his eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth open to let out all his pants and moans. _"Please, please," _he begged, for what, he didn't know.

Michael angled his hips differently, which sent his cock into Alex's prostate with every thrust. Without his knowledge—the pleasure blocked everything else that wasn't _fuck Alex _out of his brain—his wings uncurled from his back, sending a black shadow over Alex's pleasure-ridden form.

"Oh," Alex breathed out when he opened his eyes, "God yes." He reached a shaking hand out to touch one of the black wings, which caused Michael to shiver.

"_Fuck," _Michael breathed, the wings starting to enclose the two of them in their own little dark, feathered, world. "You like them?" He asked. All of his previous lovers, no matter how much they loved him, had hated the sight of his wings while they fucked. It reminded them he wasn't actually human.

Alex whimpered and nodded his head, which caused Michael to groan and pull Alex onto of him so Alex was sitting on his lap. He let his wings support Alex's back as his hands pulled Alex's cheeks farther apart so he could get deeper inside of Alex.

Warm breath pushed onto Michael's shoulder. Sweat dripped down both their backs. The little enclosed space between them reeked of sex.

Michael used one of his hands to wrap around Alex's dick. With two strokes, Alex froze onto of Michael, his mouth open in a silent moan. His ass clenched tightly around Michael's cock, and with a final thrust inside of Alex, the angel came.

Alex leaned his head against Michael's shoulder while Michael had his head against Alex's chest. They sat there, post orgasm bliss, for a few minutes.

"I like your wings," Alex said and pressed an open mouthed kiss onto Michael's mouth.

"And my wings like you," Michael chuckled, moving them so they were laying side by side, facing each other. The wing that would have been under Alex curled back into his back. The other one covered Alex, keeping him warm.

"Mmm, I'm glad," Alex said, kissing Michael one last time before falling into a content slumber.

All Michael did was tighten his arms and wing around Alex, trying to show how much he loved his human through the touch.

The End


End file.
